Daisuki!
by otsukareen
Summary: Ano, ne, ano, ne, su-su-su-su-suki, daisuki! SasuSaku. AU. For Sakura's birthday.


Ano, ne, ano, ne, su-su-su-su-suki, daisuki!

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Daisuki!**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>Aku meremas-remas <em>yukata<em> berwarna _cyan_ polos yang kupakai saat ini. Aku grogi. SANGAT grogi, bila perlu kutekankan. Bagaimana aku gak grogi, jika seseorang yang sangat tampan, pintar, terkenal, banyak _fans_ di sekolahku itu menerima ajakan kencan—nekat—ku yang akan berlangsung hari ini? Hari ini, tanggal 28 Maret, tepat hari ulang tahunku. Memang sih, sebenarnya sudah jauh-jauh hari aku merencanakan untuk mengajak orang yang kusukai itu untuk berkencan. Aku senang, senang sekali ketika ajakanku diterima, tapi kan… aku tak bisa untuk tak mendesah. Hei, bukankah sudah aku bilang? Dia itu, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang pasti sudah pembaca sekalian ketahui kesempurnaannya! Sungguh kaget jika aku, Haruno Sakura, orang yang gak terlalu menonjol di sekolah, mengajak seorang pangeran _charming_ untuk berkencan dan langsung diiyakan! IYA! Diiyakan begitu saja! Gila, kan? Aku mengatakan "_hei Sasuke-_kun_, mau berkencan besok? Sakura_" lewat _e-mail_—jangan tanya mengapa aku mengetahui _e-mail_-nya—dan ia membalas dengan sangat cepat, seakan dia memang sudah tahu bahwa akan ada _e-mail_ (atau memang dia sedang memegang ponselnya saat itu). Dia mengatakan… "_hn. Jam sembilan pagi, di taman Ueno"_ . Gilanya lagiiii… dia yang menentukan waktu serta tempat pertemuan! _Omaygawd. Oemji. _Oh, Tuhan! Mungkin reaksiku lebay! Tapi bayangkanlah dia itu Uchiha Sasuke yang—akh. Sudahlah, terlalu banyak aku memujinya, bisa-bisa mulutku berbuih ketika menceritakan kesempurnaan Sasuke-_kun…_ ck.

Juga, apa sudah kuberitahu? Hari ini, tepat di ulang tahunku yang ke-17, _sweet seventeen_ gitu. Nah, aku ingin di _sweet seventeen_-ku itu, aku punya pacarrrr! _Yeah_! Pacar! Pacar pertamaku! Um, _well_, kalau boleh jujur baru kali ini aku ingin punya pacar. Aku juga belum pernah pacaran. Eeeeiits! Bukan berarti aku gak laku lho! Banyak juga kok, yang suka aku. Naruto dan Lee misalnya. Tapi aku, kurang tertarik sama mereka. Aku ini… suka Sasuke. Sejak aku duduk di bangku SMP, sampai sekarang. Jadi, jadi, untuk memiliki pacar, aku berniat me_nembak_ Sasuke-_kun_. Ahaha, sungguh miris sebenarnya berharap untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaikan itik buruk rupa yang ingin bersanding dengan angsa cantik.

Ngek.

Tapi, aku juga gak boleh pesimis. Walaupun kemungkinan aku untuk diterima itu, satu persen. Nah, yang jadi permasalahanku sekarang ini adalah; bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaanku? Tahulah, baru kali ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seorang cowok. Kalau cewek sih sering, seperti aku kagum pada Hinata, gadis manis nan pintar itu. Atau, atau, Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku yang cantik nan cerewet itu.

Aku memegang daguku, memasang pose berpikir. Menggaruk-garuk tengkukku yang bebas dari rambut _peach_ sebahuku yang dikepang dan disanggul. Kaki kananku yang tadinya berduduk santai di atas bangku semen, disilangkan dengan kaki kiriku. Berpikir bagaimana caranya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Apakah harus mengatakan _"Sasuke-_kunI love you_! Muach!_"? Tapi menurutku itu mendramatis sekali. Bisa-bisa aku ditinggalkan Sasuke begitu saja dengan tidak elitnya. Atau, secara formal, sekedar mengatakan "_aku suka padamu_"? Itu sih, sederhana. Tapi dipikir-pikir manis juga… coba bayangkanlah. Saat aku di sini, di taman Ueno yang penuh bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran, aku menarik baju Sasuke sedikit, dengan penuh rona di pipi dan sedikit membungkuk… aku mengungkapkan perasaanku! Keren, kan? Keren, ka—ah, pada akhirnya aku sadar, cewek yang _nembak_ cowok itu gak keren. Seharusnya cowok yang _nembak_ cewek.

Ngek lagi.

Tapi, 'kan… kalau bukan aku yang _nembak_, siapa yang _nembak_, dong? Gak mungkin 'kan kalo Sasuke-_kun_… hiks—okelah! Gak usah bersedih! Kuatkan tekad, dan nyatakan cinta! Gitu aja kok susah? Tinggal bilang, "_Sasuke… suki, suki… daisuki_". Ya 'kan—eh? Rasanya kok pipiku memanas, ya? K-kok bisa? Ini 'kan bukan musim panas, melainkan musim semi. Gak mungkin karena kepanasan. Sepertinya, karena kata-kata yang terlintas dipikiranku… begitu manis rasanya. Ah, aku tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum akibat pipiku yang memanas itu. Oke! Berarti aku katakan saja seperti itu pada Sasuke-_kun_! Tapiii… gimana aku bilangnya? Aku yakin bakalan jadi udang rebus ketika bilang itu! Gimana gak, ketemu aja udah buat aku deg-degan setengah—

_Pluk._ Sebuah tangan rasanya ada yang memegang bahuku! Si-siapa? Kok rasanya aku deg-degan gini? Coba i-intip, a-ah. Aku mengubah arah pandangku ke belakang. Dan seketika mata _emerald_-ku membulat _horror._ Rambut pantat ayam, mata obsidian, tampan, memakai jaket dengan syal berwarna biru dongket, _jeans._ Uh-oh. Ganteng sekaliii! Baru aku sadar itu Sasuke-_kun_! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Dia benar-benar datang! Datang! DATANG!

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg!_

Pipiku rasanya panas sekali! Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat! Aku deg-degan setengah—

—mati. Ya! Benar! Aku deg-degan, rasanya aku akan mimisan dalam waktu dekat ini! Oh, Tuhan! Siapapuuun tolong beri aku tisu secepatnya! Oh, Tuhan, _oh my God, omaygawd._ Aku gak bisa berkata apa-apa di hadapannya. Rasanya seperti dihipnotis oleh mata obsidiannya yang selalu dijadikan bahan pujian para anak-anak cewek!

Dan—oooh, lihat itu. Lihat wajahnya yang terlihat bingung. _Imoutz-_nyaaa! Kata anak-anak cewek pasti unyuuu _cekaliii_! Pada akhirnya aku gak bisa untuk gak menganga dan memberikannya respon yang memalukan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…?" kataku lirih. Tertular gagapnya Hinata-_chan_! Oh, pasti aku memalukan sekali saat ini. Bisa dibayangkan mukaku yang semerah tomat yang disukai Sasuke-_kun_—eh? Tomat? Disukai Sasuke_-kun_? Itu bagus! Berarti aku bisa saja 'kan disukainya karena mirip tomat?—oh, sudahlah, hentikan khayalan aneh itu. Aku menunduk, malu sekali…

Setelah aku menunduk, suasananya hening sekali. Gak ada yang berbicara. Sasuke sepertinya masih memandangku, sedang aku masih mengontrol detak jantungku yang sudah kelewatan. Sepertinya Sasuke bisa mendengar detak jantungku, huh, benar-benar memalukan. Tapi, ya sudahlah, toh, aku sebentar lagi akan _menembaknya_. Dan itu lebih memalukan, sekaligus menyenangkan karena perasaan akan lebih lega, bukankah begitu? Yah, begitu.

Aku mendongak lagi, ini semua gak bisa seperti ini terus. Masa diam-diaman? Gak keren, ah. Baru saja aku mau ngomong, tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung berbicara.

"Sa—"

"Sakura."

_Deg. Deg. Deg. _Rasanya roman picisan sekaliii. Aku meneguk ludahku, mencoba untuk terlihat biasa—tapi sepertinya malah menjadi terlihat aneh.

"Y-ya, ada apa Sasu—"

"Kau mau membuatku jadi patung di sini? Kau ini menyebalkan," sela Sasuke lagi. Detak jantungku kian cepat. Dia terlihat keren sekali, gaya bicaranya itu, _loh_! Dengar kalimat terakhirnya "_kau ini menyebalkan_", kalimat ituuu! Mengomentariku! Aku baru kali ini dikomentarin oleh Sasuke, kalimat itu gak bisa berhenti bergaung di pikiranku. Oh, Tuhan, efek Sasuke-_kun_ padaku begitu besaaarrr!

Aku memberikannya senyum termanis, cengiran keluar dari bibirku. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_," kataku, nyengir lagi.

Tampak Sasuke-_kun_ berdecak. Mata kerennya itu mengerling pada jam tangan _metallic_ yang tersampir di tangan kokohnya—aku mulai terbayang bagaimana dipeluk oleh tangan kokoh itu. Kemudian melihatku lagi. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," sahutnya, mulai pergi meninggalkanku lebih dahulu.

Aku berdiri, mengikutinya dari belakang. Tangannya yang tergantung lemah di hadapanku ingin sekali kupegang. Akuuu… rasanya aku sudah gak tahan, aku ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan perasaanku! Debaran ini semakin cepattt, ini menyiksaku. Aku butuh kelegaan! Tapi, aku terlalu takut dengan konsekuensinya. Takut sekali dia menolakku. Bagaimana, ya. Aku mulai linglung dan terdiam.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mungkin mulai merasa kehilangan suara ketukan _geta_-ku, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Badannya agak menyamping, tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya, dan tatapannya terlihat bingung. Satu kata yang buru-buru melekat di pikiranku.

Keren. Dia benar-benar keren. Debaran jantungku kian cepat. Tuhan, tolong aku. Aku semakin membatu di sini. Tuhan, kenapa Kau membiarkannya bergaya sekeren itu. Aku… terpesona. Terjerat, keren, keren, _keyen_. Banget. Lagi-lagi, aku harus menerima kenyataan pipiku yang memanas. Buru-buru aku pegang pipiku.

"Oi," panggil Sasuke. Dia masih di tempatnya, hanya memanggilku. Aku pun mengangguk untuk menyakinkannya bahwa aku akan menyusul. Kakiku melangkah mendekat padanya yang masih sebegitu setianya menunggu—sungguh aku berharap ketika ia berpacaran denganku dia sama setianya seperti ini. Ketukan _geta_-ku menggema di petang yang indah ini. Detak jantungku semakin tak terkontrol, ah, jangan sampai jantungku copot di tempat ini.

Pelan-pelan, aku gapai lengannya yang membentuk sebuah sudut. Awalnya, dia tampak bingung dan merona sedikit—aku senang sekali ketika dia seperti itu—tapi buru-buru dia menghilangkan raut wajahnya itu, kembali pada sikap santainya.

Dengan penuh tekad, aku menutup mataku dan menundakkan kepalaku. Aku sudah sangat yakin kali ini. Menghela napas, aku semakin menguatkan peganganku padanya. Pipiku kembali memanas. Oh, Tuhaaan. Aku… aku…

"A-ano, ne. A-ano, ne, ne, Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilku. Glek, aku menelan ludahku, berharap untuk tak terlalu gugup. Tapi rasanya tak bisa… malu, malu sekali. Aku membulatkan tekadku lagi yang sempat goyah, "… su-su-su-su-_suki_, _daisuki_!" pekikku pelan. Aku menggigit bibirku, berharap sekali aku _diterima_ olehnya. Tapi… aku benar-benar kecewa kala tak merasakan sebuah tangan yang kugenggam erat lagi.

Sangat kecewa. _Sasuke-_kun_ menolakku?_

Aku membuka kelopak salah satu mataku, air mata sudah menggenang di sana. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sakit sekali ketika sosok yang baru saja kau _tembak_ menghilang di hadapanmu. Kemudian air mata itu mengalir saat aku membuka salah satu kelopak mataku lagi. Aku ingin berteriak. Setidaknya Sasuke-_kun_ mengatakan "maaf" karena telah menolakku. Bukan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Seharusnya Sasuke-_kun _tahu bahwa itu menyakitkan.

"Uh…" isakku pelan. Tak percaya bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini, berakhir dengan sangat menye—

Tunggu, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ada sebuah tangan menopang pada pundakku? Kenapa rasanya leherku seperti dihembus-hembus angin yang hangat? Kenapa… ada sebuah bingkisan kecil berbungkus hijau polos di depan mataku?

Aku mengerjap. Satu, dua, tiga kali. Tapi bungkusan itu tidak hilang. Aku tetap menganggapnya ilusi, tapi tetap tak hilang. Tidak. Dan aku langsung bergidik ngeri kala merasakan ada sebuah hembusan hangat nan kencang di leherku yang hanya ditutupi beberapa helai rambut merah jambuku?

"Kupikir ulang tahunmu hari ini? Kenapa kau tak menerima kadoku?"

Aku tercengang. Suara itu… aku melirik sedikit ke sampingku. Rambut pantat ayam. Aku mengernyit. Tiba-tiba sebuah hembusan kembali menerpa leherku. Aku bergidik. Langsung saja aku menelengkan kepalaku ke samping.

Aku menemukannya! Sosok berambut pantat ayam itu! Wajahnya bahkan tidak lebih dari lima senti di depan wajahku—eh, lima senti?

_Blush_. Pipiku merona, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajah kami sangat dekat, aku bisa melihatnya dengan begitu dalam. Obsidian itu, obsidian yang melembut itu. _Blush, blush_. Pipiku makin merona, pemuda itu menyeringai.

_Emerald_-ku membulat. Buru-buru aku menghentakkan diriku, melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Sasuke di leher.

"Sa-Saskeyyyyy!" pekikku, menuding Sasuke yang menyeringai. "Apa-apaan kau!"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, mendekat padaku dan memberikanku kado kecil berbungkus hijau polos. "Untukmu," katanya.

Aku melirik kado itu, menerimanya dan melihat wajah Sasuke. Melihat kado yang kupegang, melirik wajah Sasuke lagi. Senyumku terpatri. Dengan kecepatan dan semangat penuh, aku menubruk Sasuke, melompat dan memeluknya. "SASKEEEYYY!" pekikku, lagi, dengan girang. Mengakhiri cerita cintaku dengan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Dan, dengan julukan baru nan aneh untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

OWARI!

Hahahah~ fiction untuk Haruno Sakura yang berulang tahun. Semoga jadi bareng Sasuke di canon. Amin. (Om Masashi Kishimotooo, dengarkan permintaan pembaca komikmu ini, dong! :P)

Who~ fic yang berakhiran aneh. Maaf untuk kata, tidak, tak, dan gak, kujadikan jadi campur. Kadang ada kata tidak, tak dan gak. Semoga ga terlalu mengganggu. Maaf juga untuk typo.

Soal summary, itu kuambil dari salah satu lirik lagunya Kagamine Rin – Suki, daisuki! Semoga ga ngelanggar aturan ya. Tapi, sebenernya ga mirip mirip banget kok (BOHONG) *nyengir*

Juga, fic ini untuk permintaan Dedev untuk dibuatin SasuSaku. *sepertinya dedev lupa deh...

Oke deh,

Akhir kata, concrit dan review? Concrit dan review adalah jiwa saya lho~


End file.
